Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est nous
by Tillie231
Summary: Ezria. Plusieurs années après la fin de la série, Ezra et Aria sont ensemble et ont eu une petite fille, Ellie. Comme chaque soir, Ezra raconte une histoire à sa fille. Je ne détiens aucuns droits sur les personnages et l'histoire.


Bonjour ! Me voila de retour avec, pour la première fois, un OS Pretty Little Liars. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'en écrire un et j'ai fini par céder à la tentation. Votre indulgence est requise, c'est mon premier Ezria. Enjoy !

Ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est nous

_Rosewood. Une petite ville de Pennsylvanie dont la tranquillité avait, quelques années auparavant, été troublée par A et ses exactions. Cependant douze ans avaient passés, A avait été arrêtée, Alison était revenue d'entre les morts et ses amies pouvaient enfin mener une existence paisible._

_Spencer avait épousé Toby et était devenue la numéro un du parti Démocrate. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que tôt ou tard, elle serait la nouvelle locataire du bureau ovale. Son époux avait pour sa part fondé la Cavanaugh Corporation, une entreprise de BTP qui était maintenant l'entreprise la plus puissante des Etats-Unis._

_Emily avait quitté Paige et était devenue nageuse professionnelle. Elle avait d'ailleurs participé à la belle moisson de médailles d'or qu'avait fait leur pays lors des derniers Jeux Olympiques d'été, qui avaient eu lieu l'année précédente. La jeune femme se consacrait désormais entièrement à sa carrière._

_Hanna avait réalisé son rêve et était devenue styliste. En souvenir de ses problèmes de poids, elle avait même développé une ligne de vêtements pour les femmes rondes. Caleb Rivers partageait toujours sa vie et était à la tête d'une entreprise spécialisée dans le développement de logiciels informatiques. Le magazine Forbes avait même titré sur lui qu'il était « le nouveau Bill Gates »._

_Enfin ne restait plus qu'Aria. Cette dernière était devenue écrivain. Après bien des péripéties, la jeune femme avait pu laisser éclater au grand jour son bonheur avec Ezra._

_C'est d'ailleurs de ce dernier dont nous allons parler. Approchons-nous un peu. Ezra Fitz, qui était devenu écrivain à part entière, était assis au bord d'un lit d'enfant. Ce lit n'était pas celui de n'importe qui, puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de sa fille Ellie. Il était 20h et comme tous les soirs, la petite avait demandé à ce qu'on lui raconte une histoire._

_Bien installée sous ses couvertures, la tête posée sur son oreiller, la petite brunette qui était le portrait craché de sa mère, attendait. Ellie connaissait tous les recueils de contes « classiques ». Aussi, chaque soirs, demandait-elle à ses parents d'en inventer pour elle. Ezra n'aurait manqué ce rituel pour rien au monde. Il adorait inventer et raconter des histoires à sa fille. Ce soir, celle qu'il allait lui conter le touchait particulièrement :_

Il était une fois, dans un royaume très lointain, un jeune homme qui se prénommait Ezraël. C'était un jeune homme très intelligent et brillant mais qui avait quitté sa famille car il n'était pas heureux avec elle.

Son savoir lui permettait de voyager à travers tous le pays et de se mettre au service des plus riches familles. Un jour, lors d'une grande fête donnée par un seigneur, il fit la connaissance d'une jeune fille qui tout d'abord l'enchanta. Elle se prénommait Alichron et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Ezraël que la jeune femme était une princesse ou une fée. La jeune fille réussit à le charmer grâce à son érudition et son amour pour les livres.

Souvent, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient et discutaient pendant de longues heures. Ezraël n'étant pas stupide, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Alichron. Plus les jours passaient, plus il s'éprenait.

Cependant, l'intellectuel réalisa progressivement que la jeune femme lui mentait. Oh parfois sur des petits riens, mais d'autres fois sur des choses bien plus importante. Son âge par exemple… Elle avait prétendu être âgée de vingt ans, l'âge où dans ce pays on est considérée comme une femme et non plus une enfant, alors qu'elle n'avait en fait que seize ans. Il découvrit également qu'il n'était pas le seul homme que son aimée voyait. Pourtant, même en ayant connaissance de cela, Ezraël ne put se résoudre à ne plus voir la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas une fée, elle était une sorcière qui l'avait ensorcelé pour emprisonner son cœur, mais le jeune érudit décida de se laisser faire.

Un jour, une chose terrible arriva. Alors que le jeune homme avait donné rendez-vous à Alichron, la jeune fille ne vint pas. Ezraël attendit pendant des heures mais rien ne se produisit. Fou d'inquiétude, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Avant de s'en aller, il fouilla la chambre de la jeune sorcière et trouva un carnet relatant son histoire. Elle parlait de quatre de ses amies : Grace, Thémis, Doris et Euterpe.

Grâce au journal tenu par la jeune fille, Ezraël put en apprendre davantage sur ses amies. Il apprit par exemple que Grace était un peu ronde et qu'Alichron se moquait d'elle pour cela, que Doris nageait comme un poisson, et que Thémis n'hésitait jamais à s'opposer à Alichron. Elle la trouvait parfois injuste et cruelle et ne se gênait pas pour le lui dire. Visiblement, Thémis ne supportait pas l'injustice.

Venait ensuite Euterpe. Alichron avait écrit dans son journal qu'elle savait que le père de son amie se plaisait à séduire des jeunes femmes alors même qu'il était marié. Euterpe semblait beaucoup souffrir de cette situation. La jeune fille avait l'air d'être d'une nature sensible mais forte à la fois et c'est ce qui intrigua beaucoup Ezraël à son sujet.

Après avoir terminé sa lecture, le jeune homme décida de prendre la route pour se rendre dans la ville où résidaient les amies de sa dulcinée. Le voyage dura plusieurs jours et fut éprouvant mais Ezraël ne se découragea pas.

Alors qu'il arrivait aux abords de la ville, il décida de se reposer quelques instants au bord de la rivière. L'air était frais et agréable. Se croyant seul, le jeune homme s'étendit sur l'herbe mais un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. Un peu plus loin, appuyée contre un grand hêtre, se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose pâle. Absorbée par la lecture d'un épais ouvrage, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ezraël en profita pour la détailler à loisir. Elle était vraiment jolie. Sentant probablement qu'elle était observée, la jeune fille releva précipitamment la tête.

Ezraël, voulant montrer qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, s'exprima en ces termes :

Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je me présente : Ezraël.

Il n'y a pas de mal. Euterpe, enchantée.

Euterpe… En voila un bien joli prénom.

Ne vous moquez pas de moi monsieur.

Je n'oserais jamais. Vous aimez la lecture à ce que je constate ?

Oh oui beaucoup ! Pas vous ?

Les livres sont mes meilleurs amis. En fait, je suis précepteur et j'aimerais trouver une place dans la ville qui se trouve au-delà de cette rivière.

Quelle chance, c'est ici que j'habite, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Alors peut-être serons nous amenés à nous revoir mademoiselle.

Ce serait avec plaisir monsieur. Si vous cherchez une place comme précepteur, vous feriez peut-être bien d'aller rendre visite au régisseur de cette ville, sa fille Thémis est brillante mais son précepteur actuel n'est pas très compétent. Sa maison se trouve près du lac, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Peut-être pourriez-vous m'accompagner ?

Hélas, non monsieur. Je vais devoir vous laisser ici. A bientôt.

Au revoir mademoiselle Euterpe.

Ezraël n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Dès son arrivée le Destin avait mis l'une des amies d'Alichron sur son chemin. Il était vraiment chanceux. Epuisé par son voyage, il se mit en quête d'un hôtel.

Lorsque cela fut fait, le jeune intellectuel s'installa dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit avant de s'endormir jusqu'au matin. Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui le réveilla. Il se prépara rapidement et demanda son chemin au propriétaire de l'hôtel pour aller à la maison au bord du lac.

A l'écart du village, celle-ci était imposante bien que cela n'impressionne guère Ezraël qui lui aussi avait pendant longtemps dans une maison très luxueuse. Un serviteur le fit patienter dans une grande pièce remplie d'une multitude de tableaux avant que monsieur le régisseur ne le reçoive dans son bureau. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ezraël entendit le tintement d'une cloche et les pas du même domestique qui l'avait accueilli venir le chercher pour le présenter à son maitre.

Ce dernier était un homme encore jeune à la carrure imposante. Un peu plus loin, assise sur un fauteuil moelleux, se tenait une jeune fille. Alors c'était-elle Thémis ? Ezraël comprenait maintenant pourquoi Alichron et celle qui se tenait face à lui s'opposaient souvent : Thémis semblait déborder d'assurance et de confiance en elle. Grande et mince, le teint mat, ses vêtements affectaient une certaine simplicité alors qu'ils devaient coûter une fortune. Ezraël laissa le maitre des lieux parler en premier :

Jeune homme j'ai eu vent de votre venue dans notre ville. Ainsi vous cherchez une place de précepteur ?

Oui monsieur.

Et qu'elles sont les matières que vous enseignez ?

La littérature. Bien sûr l'enseignement d'autres matières ne me poserait aucun problème.

L'Histoire, la Géographie ?

Tout à fait.

Bien. Qu'en penses-tu Thémis ?

Je pense que ce monsieur pourrait faire un très bon précepteur. Est-ce que Doris, Grace et Euterpe peuvent prendre ces cours avec moi ? S'il te plait papa, dis oui !

Comme tu voudras ma chérie. Je verrais ça avec leurs parents. Quant à vous monsieur dit il en se tournant vers Ezraël, venez demain à 9h précises. Nous discuterons de votre salaire après la première journée de cours.

Ezraël, heureux de se voir offrir un travail et de pouvoir approcher si facilement les amies d'Alichron remercia chaleureusement son interlocuteur. De retour à son hôtel, il se sentait le cœur léger et prêt à soulever des montagnes pour retrouver Alichron. Il prépara de quoi occuper ses élèves pour la journée du lendemain.

Le jeune homme souhaitait dans un premier temps évaluer leur niveau avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il était certain que Thémis serait une élève brillante. D'ailleurs, Euterpe le lui avait dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés près de la rivière. Ses pensées se fixèrent sur la jeune lectrice du bord de l'eau. Vu l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage dont elle avait entrepris la lecture lors de leur rencontre et sa passion pour les mots, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Ezraël que la jeune fille serait elle aussi une élève brillante. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire connaissance avec Grace et Doris.

Après avoir terminé son travail, Ezraël retourna faire un tour près de la rivière, là où il avait vu Euterpe la veille mais il n'y avait personne. Il rentra donc à l'hôtel où il passa une partie de la soirée à écrire des poèmes célébrant son amour pour Alichron.

Le matin de son premier cours, il se leva très tôt. Le jeune intellectuel avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi stressé. Comme la veille, il se rendit à pieds jusqu'à la maison du régisseur et un domestique l'emmena dans une grande pièce aménagée comme une salle de classe. Il ne resta seul que quelques minutes car les quatre jeunes filles ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Lorsqu'elle le salua, Euterpe lui sourit timidement et Ezraël éprouva une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il passa une partie de la matinée à évaluer ses nouvelles élèves. Comme il s'y attendait, Thémis et Euterpe étaient brillantes. Doris, qui était une jolie petite brune à la peau couleur caramel, était très appliquée bien que ses réflexions ne soient pas toujours suffisamment poussées. Grace, qui ne semblait plus aussi ronde qu'Alichron le mentionnait dans son journal, avait quant à elle du mal à rester concentrée longtemps sur le même sujet bien qu'elle fasse des efforts notables pour s'appliquer.

Après ces questions pour évaluer ses élèves, il leur demanda de lui raconter chacune à leur tour une expérience de lecture les ayant beaucoup marquées. Comme il s'y attendait, Euterpe fut la plus intarissable et il dut même lui faire écourter son récit pour que les trois autres jeunes filles puissent raconter les leurs. Ezraël sentait son intérêt pour Euterpe s'aiguiser. L'impression qu'il avait eu à la lecture du journal d'Alichron se confirmait : la jeune fille était sensible, intelligente et semblait vivre dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

A midi, il laissa les quatre jeunes filles déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger tandis qu'un serviteur lui apportait un plateau dans la salle de classe. Sa première matinée s'était plutôt bien passée. Maintenant il fallait qu'il parte à la chasse aux informations sur Alichron. Pour cela, Ezraël avait un plan.

Lorsque les élèves revinrent, il leur proposa un exercice d'écriture consistant à raconter le plus beau souvenir qu'elles rattachaient à l'amitié qui les liait les unes aux autres. Très vite, on n'entendit plus dans la pièce que le grattement des plumes sur le papier. Ezraël profita lui aussi de ce moment pour écrire. Parfois, il relevait la tête pour regarder ses élèves. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient plongées dans une intense concentration.

Il décida qu'il n'allait pas noter ce premier travail et qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une évaluation pour connaître leur style d'écriture et leur niveau en orthographe. Au bout de deux heures Ezraël décida qu'il était temps de ramasser les écrits de ses élèves et de laisser ces dernières rentrer chez elles.

Avant de s'en aller, le jeune homme alla voir le père de Thémis pour qu'ils puissent faire le point ensemble sur la journée. Au déjeuner, la jeune fille semblait ne pas avoir tari d'éloges à son propos et le régisseur avait donc décidé d'engager définitivement Ezraël. Les parents des quatre élèves participaient tous au paiement de son salaire. Il le toucherait chaque fin de semaine.

Soulagé, Ezraël retourna à l'hôtel. Il s'installa à la table qui lui servait de bureau pour lire les productions de ses élèves. Leurs styles étaient très différents : Grace racontait les faits tels qu'ils étaient en essayant d'en éclairer seulement les bons côtés, Doris n'essayait rien d'enjoliver et racontait les choses sans vraiment entrer dedans, Thémis se montrait très terre à terre et racontait les faits, seulement les faits sans le moindre sentiment, tandis qu'Euterpe essayait de mettre un peu de poésie et d'émotion dans son texte. Comme il l'avait espéré, les quatre amies évoquaient toutes Alichron. Grace parlait de son humour ravageur et de ses traits d'esprit qui, pour cruels qu'ils aient été, n'en étaient pour autant pas moins vrai. Doris parlait de leur première rencontre à toutes les quatre. Elle racontait aussi à quel point elle avait trouvé Alichron fascinante sans en donner la raison. Ezraël était suffisamment bien placé pour savoir que cette fascination n'avait peut-être pas de raison. C'était en cela que résidait le pouvoir d'Alichron : elle fascinait inexplicablement. Thémis, quant à elle, avait axé sa rédaction sur les nombreuses frictions qu'il y avait eu entre elle et son amie disparue. Euterpe quant à elle, racontait les nombreuses fois où elle s'était confiée à Alichron. Là encore Ezraël voyait très bien de ce dont elle parlait. Il lui était souvent arrivé de faire des confidences à Alichron sans qu'il l'ait vraiment prévu. Cela faisait aussi partie du charme de la jeune fille.

Une impression générale se forma dans l'esprit du précepteur à propos de ces quatre textes : Alichron semblait manquer à ses amies. Il éprouva également le sentiment que, si Alichron suscitait les confidences, elle ne semblait pas en faire beaucoup à ses amies. Il éprouva un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de lui, mais finit par se dire que c'était mieux ainsi. Ses investigations en seraient facilitées.

Il poursuivit ses cours les jours suivants, alternant, géographie, Histoire et littérature. Thémis se montrait à la hauteur de ses espérances. La jeune fille était réellement très douée et n'avait presque pas besoin de travailler pour arriver à de bons résultats. La plus en difficulté semblait être Grace, mais elle arrivait tout de même toujours à se maintenir au même niveau que ses camarades. Une sorte de routine s'était installée.

Un jour, après le repas de midi, il trouva ses élèves agitées, comme si quelque chose les avaient mises en colère. Il réussit à faire parler Doris, car elle était la moins résistante du groupe. Il apprit ainsi que Perséphone, la sœur ainée de Thémis, avait fait en sorte de ridiculiser sa sœur aux yeux de leurs parents. La jeune femme n'était pas la seule impliquée dans cette affaire, il y avait également Clythis, la meilleure amie de Perséphone. Clythis… Ce nom évoquait quelque chose à Ezraël mais il n'aurait sut dire quoi. Laissant de côté momentanément ce mystère, Ezraël essaya tant bien que mal de réconforter ses élèves. L'après-midi lui sembla long et il fut heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa chambre une fois la classe terminée.

Comme souvent, il relu quelques pages du journal d'Alichron. A cet instant, il se souvint enfin pourquoi le nom de Clythis ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnu : la jeune fille était amie avec Alichron et c'était dans le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle. Ezraël se demanda si le fait que Clythis soit devenue amie avec la sœur de Thémis était ou non une coïncidence. Il décida que non, car il se doutait que si Alichron avait eu pouramie une telle personne, c'était que d'une certaine manière elles devaient se ressembler et sans doute agir de la même manière.

Toute la nuit, il réfléchit à un plan. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à approcher Clythis. Mais comment ? Et s'il s'installait chez les parents de Thémis ? Au moins, en passant plus de temps dans leur demeure, il était pratiquement sûr de pouvoir croiser la jeune fille. Le lendemain matin, avant le début de ses cours, il rendit visite au père de son élève. Ce dernier accepta d'héberger le jeune homme mais cela ne se fit pas sans mal. Fier de sa victoire sur le régisseur, il dut tout de même patienter trois longues journées avant de pouvoir rencontrer Clythis. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était représenté l'amie de sa dulcinée jusqu'à lors, mais cette rencontre fut un choc : il avait véritablement l'impression d'être face à Alichron. Perturbé, Ezraël ne trouva rien à dire à la jeune fille ce soir là.

Il se passa encore deux autres jours avant qu'il n'ait à nouveau l'occasion de revoir Clythis.Cela se produisit un soir, dans la bibliothèque. Ezraël était venu choisir un bon livre avant de se mettre au lit et ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de la jeune femme près de la cheminée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner mais dit :

Vous la cherchez n'est ce pas ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Alichron m'avait parlé de vous. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

Cela ne vous regarde pas mademoiselle. Bonne nuit.

Tout en regagnant sa chambre, Ezraël se promit de garder un œil sur les agissements de la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas aussi gentille que son allure pouvait le laisser penser et elle était probablement la cause des tourments que Perséphone avait fait endurer à sa sœur. Etait-ce Clythis qui était également à l'origine de tous les mensonges d'Alichron ? Cela n'aurait pas étonné Ezraël. Vaincu par la fatigue, et dans la perspective de ses heures de cours du lendemain, le jeune homme s'endormit.

La journée du lendemain lui parut fort longue et à la fin de la classe, Euterpe vint le voir. Elle semblait ennuyée :

Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur ?

Bien sûr Euterpe. Pourquoi cette question ?

C'est juste que vous paraissiez ennuyé. Je me demandais si l'une d'entre nous n'aurait pas fait quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu.

Non Euterpe rassurez-vous. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Ezraël préféra cacher à la jeune fille son inquiétude quant à Clythis. Il avait le pressentiment que s'il lui parlait d'elle, quelque chose de terrible arriverait à la jeune fille. Il la laissa partir et il eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait car il aimait de plus en plus Euterpe mais qu'il ne pouvait le lui dire.

En début de soirée, juste après le diner, une violente dispute éclata entre Thémis et Perséphone. La benjamine accusait son ainée de lui avoir volé une paire de boucles d'oreilles ornées de quartz rose. Thémis semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs car ces boucles étaient un cadeau qu'Alichron lui avait fait quelques années auparavant. Les deux sœurs criaient tellement forts qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui. Mi-agacé, mi-inquiet, il se rendit à l'étage supérieur pour essayer de calmer le conflit qui opposait les deux jeunes filles. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Clythis sur les lieux. ElleregardaitPerséphone et Thémis s'écharper avec la satisfaction d'un chat lapant un bol de lait. Elle le défia du regard et Ezraël lui tint tête. Il fallait impérativement qu'il découvre pourquoi la jeune fille semblait mettre autant d'ardeur à séparer les deux sœurs. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, peut-être même allait-elle faire de même entre les quatre amies.

Il fallut l'intervention de leur père pour que les deux jeunes filles se calment. Lorsque ce fut fait, il regagna sa chambre et prépara son travail pour le lendemain. Le lendemain matin, il trouva un papier qui avait été glissé sous sa porte et sur lequel était marqué : **JE GAGNE TOUJOURS. PARTEZ D'ICI. **

Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'auteur de cette menace était Clythis. Contrarié, il fit cours à Thémis, Doris et Grace. Euterpe n'avait pu venir car elle était souffrante. Inquiet, il prit le prétexte de lui emmener ses devoirs pour aller la voir. Il fut accueilli par la mère de la jeune fille qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de son élève. Euterpe semblait vraiment mal en point. Elle était très pâle et la fièvre la faisait suer à grosses gouttes. Après le départ de la mère d'Euterpe, Ezraël s'assit au bord du lit. La voir si faible lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger. Il lui raconta le programme de la journée et avant de partir, lui conta la dispute entre Thémis et Perséphone. Euterpe lui répondit qu'elle trouvait que depuis l'arrivée de Clythis, les relations entre les deux sœurs, bien qu'elles n'aient jamais été bonnes, s'étaient dégradées. Elle lui avoua aussi se méfier de la jeune fille. Ezraël se contenta de hocher la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Euterpe avant de la quitter.

Depuis ce moment là, Euterpe ne quitta plus ses pensées une minute. Ezraël avait enfin admis le fait qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille. Cependant, il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était son élève, et bien plus jeune que lui qui plus est. Mais il ne pouvait se l'ôter de l'esprit.

Son allégresse fut vite remplacé par de la colère à son retour à la maison du régisseur. En effet il semblait que sa chambre avait été « visitée ». Oh il fallait observer la pièce très attentivement pour s'en apercevoir, mais Ezraël en était certain. Il fouilla méthodiquement tous les tiroirs et ses craintes se confirmèrent : le journal d'Alichron était toujours là, mais le sien avait disparu. Dormir sur place n'était pas une idée aussi brillante que ce qu'il avait espéré. Cela lui apprendrait à se méfier encore davantage. Clythis ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle pouvait en être sûre…

Après une semaine passée chez elle, Euterpe revint enfin en cours. Ezraël se réjouissait secrètement de ce retour. Pour pouvoir la voir un peu plus longtemps que ses autres élèves, le précepteur lui prêta des livres. Elle qui les dévorait, sembla très heureuse de cette attention.

Le temps passa ainsi. Ezraël continuait de dispenser son savoir aux quatre jeunes filles, et Clythis instillait toujours son poison dans la relation de Thémis et Perséphone. Un grand événement vint tout chambouler : le régisseur, pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa fille cadette, décida de donner une grande fête. Tout le monde fut convié, y compris Ezraël. La condition pour pouvoir entrer était de venir masqué. Le jeune homme trouvait cela plutôt amusant.

A son arrivée dans la salle de bal, il remarqua tout de suite Euterpe. Bien qu'elle soit masquée, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Dans sa robe rouge, elle était magnifique. A sa manière de le regarder, Ezraël sut qu'elle aussi l'avait reconnu. Il l'invita à danser et ils ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée. A son grand étonnement, Clythis n'était pas présente.

Il régnait dans la pièce une très forte chaleur et Euterpe voulu aller prendre l'air dehors. Souriante, la jeune fille ôta son masque. Ezraël fit de même. Insidieusement, l'atmosphère changea. Le sourire et le visage de la jeune fille en face de lui firent de même. Horrifié, le jeune homme vit apparaître Clythis sous ses yeux. Une expression cruelle déformait ses traits :

Surpris n'est ce pas ?

Qu'as- tu fais à Euterpe ?

Oh rien rassure-toi. Elle a juste bu une petite mixture de ma composition et dort comme un bébé dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi vouloir du mal aux filles ?

Parce qu'elles m'ont joué un sale tour. Alichron aussi d'ailleurs.

Tu es complètement folle Clythis.

Je devais me venger. Alichron m'a volé mon petit ami et les filles ont été lui raconter qu'elles étaient persuadées que quelqu'un avait assassiné leur amie. Il ne faut jamais se mêler des affaires des autres. C'est pour semer la zizanie entre elle et Thémis que j'ai approché Perséphone. D'ailleurs, elle aussi s'est fait volé son petit ami par Alichron. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser repartir Ezraël, tu sais trop de choses sur moi désormais. Jj'en suis navrée.

La seule chose dont eut ensuite conscience Ezraël fut une violente douleur à la tête. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans ce qui semblait être un cachot. Quelque part, des cris se faisaient entendre. Alichron ! Il était sûr d'avoir reconnu sa voix. Alors, elle n'était pas morte ? Ezraël s'en trouva soulagé. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que Clythis était une sorcière ? Il avait été d'une stupidité sans nom.

Ses pensées se fixèrent sur Euterpe. Il espérait que la jeune fille allait bien et que quelqu'un avait pu lui porter secours. Il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais…

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là car la pièce où il se trouvait était sans fenêtre. Les jours et les nuits se confondaient. Parfois, Alichron appelait à l'aide. Clythis poussait la cruauté à ne pas leur apporter à manger régulièrement. Ezraël, qui avait toujours été mince, flottait maintenant dans ses habits. Le désespoir l'habitait. Il allait mourir ici sans que personne ne puisse lui apporter le moindre secours.

Un jour, un remue-ménage infernal se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Que se passait-il ? Clythis était-elle en train de tout casser ? Si c'était le cas, il était surpris qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue passer ses nerfs sur eux. Puis des cris retentirent. Il n'y avait pas que la voix de la sorcière, d'autres se faisaient entendre. Son cœur bondit de joie en reconnaissant ses quatre élèves. Il allait enfin être délivré. Il entendit une cavalcade dans des escaliers puis les timbres de voix de ses élèves devenir de plus en plus net. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Euterpe vint le délivrer. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras avant de le gifler sur les deux joues. La jeune femme lui dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité et que cela lui apprendrait à leur mentir à toutes les quatre à propos d'Alichron. Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et alla retrouver ses amies toutes enfin réunies.

La mort dans l'âme, Ezraël décida de partir. Il ne savait pas trop où aller mais il savait qu'il devait partir. Il s'établit dans une autre ville où il devint conteur et vécu chaque jour en pensant à Euterpe. La jeune fille ne lui avait plus jamais donné signe de vie.

Un an s'était presque écoulé lorsqu'un jour, l'aubergiste chez lequel il avait élu domicile l'informa qu'une jeune fille l'attendait dans sa chambre. Intrigué et un espoir fou dans le cœur, le jeune homme se jeta presque dans sa chambre. Elle était là ! Euterpe était venue. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, ils ne savaient comment engager la conversation. Euterpe fut la première à briser le silence en lui avouant que c'est en entendant parler d'un merveilleux conteur du nom d'Ezraël qu'elle avait décidé de venir ici. Elle l'informa qu'Alichron était partie et lui conta aussi comment elle et ses amies avaient découvert l'imposture de Clythis. Toutes les quatre l'avait surprise en train d'hypnotiser Perséphone afin qu'elle gâche la fête et rejette la faute sur sa sœur. Ezraël l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'elle se tut, il lui présenta des excuses pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Euterpe fit alors quelque chose qui surpris beaucoup le jeune homme : elle l'embrassa. Elle lui avoua lui avoir pardonné son mensonge et qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, Ezraël et Euterpe vécurent heureux.

_C'était une super histoire papa ! Je l'ai adoré !_

_Merci ma chérie. Content que ça t'ait plu. Allez, maintenant il faut dormir._

_Bonne nuit papa._

_Bonne nuit mon trésor._

_Ezra quitta la chambre de sa fille et ferma la porte. Il retrouva Aria dans le salon. La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé, regardant le début de Fenêtre sur cour d'Alfred Hitchcock. Il s'allongea, la tête posée sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se pencha pour l'embrasser et demanda :_

_Elle s'est endormie ? Tu lui as raconté une longue histoire ce soir._

_Pas tout à fait. Oui c'était une longue histoire. Mais je la trouve belle et j'espère pouvoir lui en raconter d'autres passages, répondit Ezra avec un sourire énigmatique. _

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense que vous aurez tous reconnu les personnages mais peut-être que quelques explications s'imposent : évidemment sous les traits d'Alichron, c'est Ali. Ezra est devenu Ezraël et Aria, Euterpe (la muse de la musique, choisie pour le talent d'Aria au piano et au chant). Clythis est en fait Cece Drake et Perséphone, Mélissa. Les trois autres liars sont : Grace pour Hanna, Thémis (déesse grecque dont le nom signifie « la loi divine ») est Spencer, et Doris, divinité des eaux, représente Emily. Voila, vous savez tout. Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y réponds toujours. Bisous


End file.
